stalker
by pathetic tail chaser
Summary: you can stop me from falling from the tower , but you can't stop me from falling for you.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first gruvia fic , i hope it won 't cause readers to bleed.( i have mentioned that my mother language isn't English so i got many grammar and spelling mistakes )

i don't own ft

* * *

**Stalker**

Chapter 1 - Targeted

Juvia sees you. And Juvia knows you are in trouble. Don't ever mess with Phantom Lord. Don't ever mess with me. I am more than you think. Juvia is more than you think.

Wait... look at that face. So ... handsome. That spiky hair , black and messy .But I like the way it was . And that scar on your forehead , make you more badass , it must been a big fight between you and your enemy ,ah, how Juvia wish that she was there so she can cheer for your victory... Juvia ! concentrate ! That hottie is your enemy ! A damn mage from Fairy Tail ! You can do it ! Get him ! Oh. Oh. I am staring at him. He is staring at me. I ... can't .

" Juvia loses the battle ..."

Why am I blushing ? I feel so hot. And why, why is Juvia's heart beating that fast ? It goes like _dokidokidokidoki ..._Please , slow down a bit... JUVIA WHAT IS HAPPENING WHY DID YOU ABANDONED THIS FIGHT YOU KNOW YOU CAN WIN IT FOR PHANTOM LORD ! WIN AND MAKE HIM YOURS ! Sorry but Juvia has to do it...

**Water Lock**

Juvia did it ! Juvia don't mean to hurt you ... After defeating every mage in Fairy Tail , Juvia's mission will be done and she will ... h-he is injured ? What should Juvia do ? He is trapped ! Shall Juvia get him out...What ?! He breaks my Water Lock by freezing it ? Ice Magic ? Juvia knows him , he ...he is the Ice Make Mage - Gray Fullbuster !

Are you alright ? Juvia is sorry . Please forgive me ! Why are you... taking off your clothes ? Juvia isn't ready yet ! What are you doing Juvia ? Stop looking at him ! But...but look at that , that's what Juvia called - muscles ! That sexy guild stamp , and his collarbones are so perfect, not to mention those ribs... Gray-sama is so admirable ! Juvia is wondering should she put him in a museum , and hold an exhibition of this fabulous man. No , Juvia won't show him to anyone . Gray-sama is mine. MINE. **M.I.N.E.**

Here comes an attack from Gray-sama. " **Ice-Make : Lance ! " **Is that a proof of love from Gray-sama ? You want to play tough , and defeat Juvia , right ? Juvia knows. But you can't . Juvia 's body is made of water. No one can ever hurt Juvia , and no one had ever hurt Juvia , except...except Bora-sama ...

Give up. You can't win . Hand in Lucy Heartfilia and I will beg Master Jose for mercy. What ? You won't hand in her even if you die ? You waste your precious life to protect that baby princess but not Juvia ?! Lucy is Juvia 's love rival ! Juvia won't forgive Lucy Heartfilia as long she lives ! Juvia is furious ! Juvia is going to defeat you ! Juvia is going to defeat Fairy Tail ! ARGHHHHHHHH!

Gray-sama just jumped into my boiling water and tried to freeze it , Juvia boils the water degrees hotter but she is still no match for the great Gray-sama. And something unexpected happens. Juvia got caught by Gray-sama... it is really embarrassing ... Juvia don't what to do... and Juvia can do nothing as long Juvia is stuck in Gray-sama 's block of ice...

He suddenly releases Juvia from the ice and a pink dust appears on his face." That ...doesn't counts ! Again ! " What a gentleman ! Juvia won't forget your kindness ! Juvia will not hurt you , I am stronger than Lucy so Juvia can protect you , Gray-sama ! It's because Juvia...Juvia l-lik...

" What 's with this depressing rain ? "

Depressing. Rain.

DEPRESSING.

**D.E.P.R.E.S.S.I.N.G. **

DO YOU HEAR THAT ? DEPRESSING ! _YOU ARE DEPRESSING, NOT ANYONE BUT YOU , JUVIA LOCKSER ! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING , PICNICS , BOAT PARTIES AND YOUR DATES. THAT 'S WHY HE BROKE UP WITH YOU , YOU GET IT ? CAUSE' YOU ARE THE DEPRESSING , GLOOMY WOMEN OF RAIN !_

Oh. This is who Juvia this man, he is as same as the others. Same. They are all the same !

Juvia doesn't need love . Juvia doesn't need anything ! I am Juvia of the deep rain women. The depressing, gloomy girl who no one cares about ! My parents abandoned me , kids teased me, and my boyfriend broke up with me ! Juvia is an unwanted girl ! But phantom Lord , Phantom Lord accepted Juvia , and Juvia will fight for Phantom Lord ! Die ! All of you , DIE !

Juvia shoots herself towards that damn fairy , and ready to boil him into bubbles. Die ,DIE you pests ! You won't get that chance to freeze me again !

"I won't lose to someone like Phantom Lord !" he yelled " I will freeze you all ! "

A great power of magic is released by him and he performed an ice spell on the ground. " **Ice-Make : Geyser !"**

Juvia ... is defeated. And she is falling like a rain drop , and when she arrive at the ground , she will disappear and no one will ever be annoyed by Juvia again. Maybe this is a good ending for everyone ...

He slides from the roof and catches my hand.

" I won't let you fall. "

" Why ?"

" I don't know... ah , the rain has stopped ."

This, this is how the skies look like when it is not raining ? And this is what they called , sunshine right ? It's...it's just so beautiful , so warm. It is the first time for Juvia to see the sunshine.

" Wanna another round ? "

I fainted happily , and all Juvia thinking is the sunshine._ Juvia has found her sunshine. And she 's going to be the sunshine tracker. Juvia is more than you think. Juvia is the stalker ._

* * *

ah. First chapter finished. Did any of you bleed ? please leave a review .


	2. Chapter 2

**A**nother chapter. Yes .I did it. Hurray. Holiday , finally. Great. More time for (reading) fanfics .I may not update this regularly as my parents locked the computer with two passwords.

* * *

**Stalker**

Chapter 2 - Making observations

Peek...peek. Where is my Gray-sama ? Where are you, Gray-sama ？ Juvia...Juvia miss you so much ! Juvia felt so lonely without... you... Can you hear the call from Juvia ? Where is Juvia's beloved Gray-samaaaaaaaaaa ?

Ah. Find you ! Are you playing some hide-and-seek game with Juvia ? Sorry to said that but Juvia will always be the winner ! Juvia will find you no matter where you hide ! Cause we are meant to be together ! Fate is a tricky thing , isn't it Gray-sama ? We were enemies weeks ago , but we are lovers now ! what a tragic story like Romeo and Juliet !

_" Juvia ! What a cruel fate ! How can we be enemies ? We are lovers ,right ? I won't care what the others say , You will be my lover forever ! Please don't leave me alone , my dearest Juvia ! " "Gray...Gray-sama... "_

Gray-sama is so sweet ! Juvia is so happy ! What a lovely world it is ! Who is this ? Don't touch my Gray-sama you pink haired guy ! Why are you arguing with Gray-sama ? This is totally pointless ! Gray -sama must be right ! Even if you argue with him , Juvia bet that you will lose ! You must lose ! 'cause he is the greatest ! Juvia knows it , and she knows it very sure ! Juvia knows who is this - Natsu Dragneel ! He seems to know Gray-sama since they were little ... he know so much about Gray-sama's past but Juvia know nothing ! This is so unfair ! Is he interested in Gray-sama ? Juvia isn't sure .But she knows one thing - her Gray-sama is not safe . Look at the girls (and the boys) staring at him , Gray-sama is almost killed by their visions ! Here comes a scarlet haired girl...

" Gray , " she pointed at a stack of wooden poles " Can you carry them and give it to the master ? " she lifts a finger at Natsu-san " You too, Natsu ." Then something weird happens. They become best buddies and squeak in unison . " yes Erza-sama we will follow all your orders , we ...we are being friendly to each other too , no fights , no arguements ! "

Wait. Why are they afriad of this girl so much ? Who is this mage ? Scarlet... Er...Erza Scarlet ! The mighty Titania ! It's not strange that they treat her as a queen then... queen... no ! she is Gray-sama's queen ? Another love rival ? Juvia challenge you for a fight ! Juvia will win no matter who you are ! Juvia will show you the power of love ! Oh. Juvia forgets something. There are rumors that Erza Scarlet had a crush on her childhood friend ... whatever , just hands off from my Gray-sama .

Erza-san nods to herself . " I like it when you two aren't fighting." she walks away and leaving two boys jumping away from each other . " What the hell , you damn fire brain ! " " Then what the heaven you ice princess ! " " What is ' what the heaven ' you slanty eyes ! " " I don 't think there is any problem droopy eyes ! " " There is no such a thing ! " " You want a fight , huh ? " Sigh. Juvia is sorry to say that , but Natsu-san , you aren't winning Gray-sama. Forever and always.

" EXCUSE ME BUT IS THERE ANY PROBLEM ? "

Gray-sama and Natsu-san huddle together " Of...of course not ! " " Y-yeah ! I can't see any problem ..." Erza-san raises an eyebrow , still unsure about their fake smiles . " REALLY ? don't lie to me or I will treat you as this shovel ." She says as she bend the shovel in to two . " Aye ! " they swallowed hard. Titania throws away the broken shovel and coninues her talk.

" Have you seen Lucy recently ? "

Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia . LUCY HEARTFILIA. Juvia 's greatest love rival . It seems that she 's gone. Great . Gray-sama is mine . All mine. Gray-sama is Juvia 's. Yesssss ! Finally ! We can get together !

_" Juvia ! I ... I miss you so much ! Something is missing since you leave me. But now I am completed ! " " Juvia won't leave Gray-sama alone ever , ever again ! Juvia promises ! "_

" Lucy... I haven't seen her in a while , " Natsu-san says, looking worried " Have you seen her , Gray ? " " Me neither . Where is Lucy ? " " Let's go to her house . " The blue cat joins.

Is Gray-sama worried about Lucy ? Why Lucy ? Why not Juvia ? Do you know poor Juvia is waiting for your warm hugs these days ?

" Oh and one thing Gray , " Erza-san taps Gray-sama's shoulder " I think you are followed by someone. " " Cripes, I don't want to admit it but I kinda know it... the guy has prepared a lot for me , like yestetday , I ...I stripped and I couldn't find my clothes , and it suddenly appeared at my house , it was folded neatly and placed on my bed. "

Don't you think Juvia is a nice girl ? she prepares everything for Gray-sama and Gray-sama doesn't need to worry a thing ( so you can concentrate and only worry about Juvia ! ) . Do you know how Juvia get into your house ? Don 't forget Juvia is a water mage , and I can get into your house anytime as long as I am in the form of water. Ice and water ...

" Ooooooooh. You got fans ! Really crazy ones ! Gray has finally grow up ! " Natsu snickers . " Yeah. So what ? At least you have no fans. You are unpopular ! " Gray-sama teases, showing his oh-how-pathetic-you-got -no-fans smirk. Grumpy Natsu glared at him and hoes away ." Let's go to Lucy 's house , Happy ." "Aye sir ! "

Hmmm. Still lack of information of Lucy Heartfilia. Juvia will destroy her plan of having Gray-sama as her husband ! Juvia will ! Gray-sama is always Juvia's ! Everyone knows it ! Juvia... Juvia will get him no matter how it costs , Juvia swears !

* * *

Yay. Thank you all readers. Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter ! yay ! Holiday ! Yes !Gruvia ! Hurray ! Fairy Tail ! Cheers ! Whatever now just get in Gray's point of view.

* * *

**Stalker**

Chapter 3- That girl from Phantom

Finally , the war with Phantom Lord ended. We were questioned by the Magic Council's army about what happened. Of course , none of us got caught. Fairy Tail is innocent. Phantom Lord got kicked ass and disbanded. Great . No more wars. No more fights . I can enjoy this peace. Finally !

" You underwear prince ! Don't just sit there and do nothing ! "

All I want is a little rest . What 's wrong with it ?

" You wanna fight you damn ash brain ? "

" I thought you were too scared to fight me , 'cause I am too powerful ! Ha ! "

" Die, you shitty bastard ! "

See ? that's not my fault . Damn Natsu is just so annoying . It's been weeks since my last fight . With that girl in the Phantom ...

" Are... are you blushing ? "

" O-of course not ! Why would I blush ? "

" 'Cause you saw some pretty girl ! " he chuckled as he saw someone.

She was definitely some pretty girl. Of course she was beautiful. But she was also scary ... my face would become blue and green instead of red . It was Erza ! Run for your life !

" How are your wounds ? " I asked . " They aren't that painful now. " " Me...me too ! " said a frightened Natsu " How's your battle with Master Jose ? I've heard a little from Gray . " she frowned , and an evil aura formed around her " I have to admit that he was freakishly strong , I ... I found it hard to win. But Master came and saved us all. " " Yeah , " I said "Master Jose was really strong , and that's why he was one of Ten Wizard Saints , just like Gramps. " A smirk formed on Natsu's face . " But I beat Gajeel and Totomaru easily ! I am so powerful ! Hahahahaha..." I rolled my eyeballs " Whatever ."

" Oh Gray why you look like that you were scalded by hot water ? "

It's my turn , then . But I kinda don't want to tell them what happened ...

" I got those wounds while battling with one of the Element 4 , Juvia Lockser . "

" I wonder what happened . Mira told me that the girl looked satisfied after the battle . What have you done , Gray ? " Erza asked , kind of angry at the fact that I may done something that would harm the reputation of the infamous Fairy Tail .

I lay my hands out , showing my confuse. " I did nothing special , we just... just have a battle. I did nothing in the battle. " Um , maybe something. But I didn't mean it ! I just accidentally grabbed something that shouldn't be grabbed , it was an honest mistake ! I ... I know ! I ... Argh ! Whatever ! I don't know anything ! I don't want to mention it... don't ever ask me again ! I know nothing ! Arghhhhhhhhh !

" Erza , is that a blush ? I am not that sure . His face is so red ! Ha ! "

" Shut up , Natsu ! "

" That 's a blush , of course he is blushing ! But why ? " asked Erza curiously .

" Because it's the first time that Gray realized he stripped without the others' reminders ! " Natsu pointed at the only clothing which was still on my body.

" Y-yeah ! I have to get them back ! " I yelled as I ran away. Woah. That was close. Thanks to that flame brain , so I could prevent from talking that battle.

Oh. By the way , WHEN DID I STRIPPED ? AHHHHHHHHHHH !

Where were my clothes ? I didn't want to got caught by some cops because of my bad habit . If she saw me wearing almost nothing and wandering on the street , what would she think ? a crazy guy ? or a pervert ? I have to put back my clothes on !

" E-excuse me , did you drop these ? "

I turned around and saw her. Juvia Lockser. Standing behind. Holding the my clothes. Kind of embarrassed at my almost naked body. A pink dust on her cheeks.

Oh damn. I was blushing again. What 's wrong with my blushing system today ? You rarely blush in front of people ! Well , don't just stand there and do nothing ! Say something !

" You ... you are the girl from the Phantom , right ? " of course she is , what a dumb line.

" Y-yes. But Juvia no more belongs to Phantom Lord anymore. Juvia is a free mage now. "

" What are you going to do next ? "

" Juvia , Juvia doesn't know. She may join another guild. "

" Then join Fairy Tail ! " Hey , nice try dude.

"Fairy... Tail... what ? " she was shocked " Juvia ... she will think about it. Thanks . Here 's your clothes , " a soft chuckle escaped from her lips " and your speed of stripping is quite... impressing ... "

"Quite impressing , huh ? " I laughed a bit " You called that impressive ?! I don't mind teaching you the skills ... " Oh shit. I just said something prevert. She's gonna slap me in the face ! It must hurt ! Noooooo !

" Juvia doesn't mind learning that if you can teach her . " she whispered " Did Juvia told you that she 's a fast learner ? "

" W-what ? " I sputtered in shocked.

" Just kidding ! " She put the clothes in my hands " Get those on quickly. "

"Thanks. I have other things to do , see you ! "

" Goodbye, Gray-sama ! "

No one had ever called me with that " sama" , I don't know why , it feels good when she calls me that. I felt quite relaxing while talking with her . She is not that bad after all. Just a girl who joined the wrong guild. I will lead her to the light , and I will lead her to Fairy Tail !

* * *

well, this may not be Juvia's personality but I will (try to )explain it in the next chapter. I am also out of ideas about Gruvia moments...please leave a review if you have for reading ! Love you guys !


	4. Chapter 4

Forth chapter. It was hard to write Juvia's point of view 'cause she introduce herself as third person. That confuse me very often and I found it really hard to write. Sorry for the grammar and spelling ...

* * *

**Stalker**

Chapter 4 - All the hard work (1)

Juvia washed her face once again. This was the fifth time , Juvia told herself. But now she need the sixth . She needed to remind that Gray-sama's smile was her force to do anything. Everything worth when Juvia saw that smile.

Cooking is the best way to show your love to your lover. Juvia knew . But she hasn't cooked before , so she has no experience of cooking. Who could help her ? Juvia didn't know much people. Totomaru-san ? He maybe knew how to use fire properly , but he disappeared after the battle with Fairy Tail. Sol-san ? Juvia thought that sand couldn't be used in cooking. So no to Sol-san... Aria-san ? Juvia didn't want to talk to him. He was kind of scary... Juvia didn't want his tears to splash on her food for Gray-sama. Gray-sama won't be happy if he know that there are tears of another man in the lunchbox that Juvia made for him. Gajeel-kun ? Nah. He had many talents but none of them is cooking. So ... Juvia had to do it herself.

Juvia went to a book store and look for the suitable book for her. " How to make a yummy cake " Juvia read the cover of the book . " This book is for Erza-san , but not Gray-sama." She looked at another book. " Recipes of different vegetables ... still not special enough for my Gray-sama . Gray-sama deserve the best ! " Then Juvia saw a book with a pink cover : All you need is love - master the ways to make a lunchbox . " Love... Love ! " Juvia exclaimed ." All she got is love ! This book is going to be useful to Juvia ! " She paid for the book and went home cheerfully.

* * *

_" Juvia , did you made this ? It smells so good ! " Juvia blushed and nodded " Let Juvia ...let her feed you ... " " Okay. Ahhhh... " Gray opened his mouth . " Here comes the aeroplane ! Here it comes ! " after gobbling the food , Gray's eyes glittered with rays of light shooting out . " This... this is delicious ! Juvia ... I ...I... " Juvia stopped him with a finger and place it on his lips. " Don't . Juvia loves cooking for Gray-sama. It's her pleasure. " Gray cupped her hands with his own. " Juvia , let's get married and have thirty children ." " T-thirty children ? Of course ! " _

" And they lived happily ever after with thirty children. The end. " Juvia sighed. " What a nice story ... and why thirty children ? " After the red faded from her face , Juvia threw back herself into the work. " Let's see ... Juvia will make this one ! Character bento ! Juvia will make Gray-sama's face in the bento ! Ingredients... seaweed , ham , meat , octopus legs , tomatoes ... Juvia prepared them already. Cut the carrots , unpeeled the beans ..." Juvia read the book as she followed the steps, but she wasn't satisfied with her working speed . "Gray-sama ... Gray-sama is waiting for Juvia ! She won't let her man starve any longer ! Faster ! FASTER ! MAXIMUM SPEED ! " Juvia's hand became as fast as a motor with a lacrima. " Ahhhhhhhhh ! Nothing is gonna stop Juvia ! She is unstopable ! " Although her fingers were cut by the knife a few times but she couldn't care about these things. She just sucked in her blood and continue her cooking. Juvia was quite clumsy so it spent her four hours to finish cooking and decorating the bento.

" F-finally ! " Juvia wiped off her sweat on her forehead. " Hope it taste good. Juvia won't taste it , Gray-sama dislike having a tasted bento. " Juvia looked at her fingers . Still bleeding . " Stop bleeding ! Juvia doesn't want any of her blood on the bento ! Gray-sama won't be pleased if he taste the blood ... He

* * *

deserve the best of the best ! " she wrapped her fingers with some bandages , but accidentally widen another wound . Juvia just grunted and ignored it.

" I am starving ... " Gray-sama complained , while carrying a stone block. " Me too... I want food. Give me food. " "Aye." the blue cat said , resting on Natsu-san's shoulder. Gray-sama , Juvia was going to save you ! But I couldn't let the others see ... Juvia was going to give the bento to Gray-sama as fast as she could. Here she comes !

Runrunrunrunrun

" Who is this ? " "She's a girl. " " Hey why is there a bento here ? Whatever I am having it for lunch ! " Gray-sama opened the bento (with care ) and ... " What the fuck is this ?! " " This is you , idiot ! why are there stars on your hair and in your eyes ? " Who knows ? and... and what's with the ' LOVE ' on the meatballs ? Who made this ? " " Who cares ? Forget about the decorations , the most important is the taste ! You try it ." "Me ? " Gray-sama sputtered , still unsure about if it's edible or not. " Let me. " Erza-san arrived , got the fork and poked it in Gray-sama's face. NOOOOOOO !.This is for Gray-sama , not you ! Juvia... she failed her mission . Juvia should receive punishment. She was really sorry. Please forgive the sinful Juvia.

" Well , let me try. " Gray-sama said . " It's for me . And I get to try it first. " He picked out a meatball and threw it in his mouth. Then Juvia 's heart became pitter-patter. How did it taste ? Did Juvia put too much salt ? Was the meatball fully cooked ?

Gray-sama closed his eyes and chewed. Stars sparkled from his eyes and a rainbow appeared at the background . " This is wonderful ! I'm not going to give you any , this all mine ! No way I'm going to share it . This is freaking delicious ! " he said with joy while putting another meatball in his mouth. " So juicy and well cooked ! I wonder which chief cook this for me... " and he smiled satisfied.

A furious Natsu and Erza stared at him in dissatisfied.

_It's Juvia ! Juvia cooked it for you ! She's glad that you like it . Now she can die happily. No , wait ! She still got a lot to do. The others will get Gray-sama if Juvia isn't here .To make sure Gray-sama's safety, she must protect him as long as she lives. She will serve Gray-sama as long she lives !_

* * *

Done. And I finally got reviews ! You can't imagine how excited I am . Leave a review to tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading !


End file.
